


Bringer of Death

by Gallifrey_Immigrant



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Evil, Gen, The Master Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallifrey_Immigrant/pseuds/Gallifrey_Immigrant
Summary: One explosion, and one woman, who looks at Susan like a hungry cat.





	

Energy propells out as atoms fuse within the city of London. The cold fusion explosion warms Susan's skin. It's an elementary form of science, but for a girl whose lived in a primitive society for so long, it's almost a welcome form of heat. Or it would be, if not for the destruction.

Ten years of humanity rebuilding itself from the ashes. Ten years of humans staring at the stars, terrified that the Daleks would return. All swept away in one large blast.

Susan shields her eyes, and hopes that not too many people were hurt. Especially not David or Alex. In the shadows, she can see dark eyes peering at her. It looks like some odd bringer of death, wrapped in a purple dress. She waves at Susan, then slips away.

No one can understand where the explosion came from, or why. A freak accident, or coincidence, people called it. Susan doesn't believe in coincidences, especially when she knows in her heart that a Time Lord was involved.

Later on, after the injured and dead have been pulled from the wreckage, this Bringer of Death slinks behind Susan, and whispers in the woman's ear. The Bringer's voice promises fun merriment, but Susan can feel evil emanating from the woman's mind.

“Did you cause that explosion?” asked Susan.

“My, my, just as accusing as your grandfather. Whether or not I did that utterly irrelevant. What I want to know is why you're spending time with these mayflies?” asked the woman. Susan would later learn that this woman is called Missy, and is a horrific murderer.

Right now, Missy looks like a nanny. Her eyes twinkle, promising freedom from the planet. Susan refuses, of course. She has a family on this planet, and friends.

Missy glares at Susan, rolling her eyes. Then the woman goes back to the shadow, and Susan never finds her again.

One day, one explosion, one person. That's all it took to set back human society several years. What scares Susan most of all is how casual it seemed to Missy.

If all this death is what Missy did as a greeting, what would that woman do next time?


End file.
